1. Field of the Application
The present invention relates generally to a modular storage system for a vehicle, and more particularly to a modular storage system adapted and adaptable for the storage or cargo space of a van, the system being lightweight but durable, and accommodating vans of various shapes and sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many workers use specialized tools and equipment in performing their daily tasks. These professions normally consist of electrical, mechanical, general construction, surveying, or associated trades in which it is necessary to have on-site access to a wide variety of specialized tools, equipment, and supplies. Because many job sites are away from the job shop, any tools and equipment needed must be transported to the job site. A worker typically acquires a vehicle large enough to accommodate the tools, equipment, and supplies required at the job site. It is common to see a worker transporting ladders on a rack attached to the top of a truck, van or even an automobile, or to see sheets of glass in a special rack attached to the side of a truck or van. These methods are acceptable for some workers, but others, especially electricians, telephone repairers, cable installers, carpenters, and plumbers, must carry an assortment of tools, fasteners, ladders, pipes and other supplies to be adequately prepared to complete a job or service call.
Existing storage components for vehicles typically include a number of heavy-gauge steel shelving and cabinet units which must be custom designed for different model vehicles. Once the components are installed, they cannot be easily removed or rearranged. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a storage area for tools, supplies and equipment that is lightweight, portable, adjustable, and is universal so as to accommodate any size or model vehicle.
These as well as other aspects and advantages will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reading the following detailed description, with reference where appropriate to the accompanying drawings. Further, it should be understood that the embodiments described in this summary and elsewhere are intended to illustrate the invention by way of example only.